Kittens
by Rocki
Summary: Xander has to babysit Spike when he goes out at night. What happens when a kitten gets involved? Xander/Spike pairing
1. Chapter the First

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Buffy or the franchise. I just mess with the other rabid fans' heads with my stories.

Warning!!: MaleXMale pairing, swearing in American English and in British English. And, no, they aren't the same. Do you ever hear Americans use "bloody hell!" Wait, some of us do but it's still different! LOL!

A/N: This story takes place during the sixth season but the whole Buffy/Spike thing NEVER happened. In fact, she came back without remembering Heaven at all. Just...go with it. Also, Xander has been assigned Spike babysitting due to the fact that Spike's back in the Scooby group.

Xander sat down next to Spike as he quietly scanned the poker room curiously. Xander snickered quietly when after a few rounds Spike still wasn't doing so hot. Suddenly, Xander felt his little lightbulb go off. Yes, Alexander Harris has a lightbulb that he is incredibly proud of because it is no longer a clapper. He leaned his head on Spike's shoulder and sighed, ignoring Spike's slight wince from Xander touching his shoulder. "You aren't gonna win with that," he said just loud enough for the other demons to hear him.

Spike glared at him and shrugged him off as he held his cards to his chest defiantly. "What the bloody hell would you know about this?" he said angrily. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed the other four demons go all in. He smirked slightly at Xander before pretending to sulk as he slouched down in his chair.

Spike watched as everyone revealed their hands before he set his royal flush down, kicking all their asses with one hand.

Spike collected his winnings and led Xander out of the bar as the other demons began to stand up so they could physically beat him. As he passed random children while walking towards Xander's apartment, he handed one to each of them. "How'd you know?" he asked curiousity finally winning him over.

"I saw it on a movie once," Xander said with a shrug.

"Really? Well, here's your cut, luv," he said as he handed Xander a dark brown kitten. Spike winked at him before leaving the astonished brunette standing outside his apartment building not knowing how he had even gotten there.

Over the course of the next week, Xander found himself taking the long way to work through the graveyard where Spike's crypt happened to be located. He kept telling himself that it was for the good of the gang that all of Spike's actions were documented but Xander knew better. Only problem was he didn't know what it was that he knew.

Xander sighed as he walked up to the crypt door for the sixth time that week. "Oi, Spike!" the brunette yelled out as annoyingly as he could as he made an entrance.

"Go away!" Spike hollared from his bedroom down the ladder.

"But, I brought blood!" Xander said, pouting. With a sigh, the human set down the blood on top of a brown recliner.

"Just leave it on the chair!"

Xander chuckled at the blond's antics. "Don't you wanna come taste test it? Just to be sure I didn't poison it?" he taunted.

"I don't want to!" Spike whined. "Just go away!"

Pouting even more, Xander finally did as he was asked and went to work. Spike sighed as he slowly slipped upstairs. Xander had gone all out and gotten O negative, the kind Spike enjoyed more than any other. That boy was gonna be the death of him. Well, the undeath of him. Before Spike could stop himself, he leaned down and inhaled the brown jacket the human had left next to the blood. Xander had a unique scent and for some reason, that's all Spike craved lately. Pausing in his actions, Spike growled and threw the jacket across the crypt. "Bloody hell, Harris. What've you done to me?"

A movement in the corner of his crypt caught his eye. Going all bumpy faced, Spike dove at the creature. Spike sighed as he slipped out of his game face when he picked up the brown kitten that he had given Xander because he had run out of kids. "What the hell?" he muttered. On the kitten's neck hung a dark red collar with a tag. "William?" Spike beamed at the kitten.

A few hours later, Spike and William were cuddled in front of the beloved Vampire's favorite show in the history of television. Passions.

A/N: Okay, not as good as I usually do but hey, I'm trying a chapter thing. Feel free to review if you want but I can't guarantee updates really fast. I'll do my best, though!

Rocki 


	2. Chapter the Second

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Warning: MaleXMale pairing as in guys together. Don't like, please just click that little button on the top left that says 'back.' Also, swearing which is common on Buffy in case you never noticed.

A/N: I'm so sorry it's been forever since I've updated. And, that it's rather short. I'll try harder but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things at college. Work with me here. LOL!

Chapter 2

Spike grumbled in his sleep as he scratched his stomach. "Mmm...mmm..." he moaned as his right ear was licked. "Xan..."

"Reow!" Spike jumped straight into the air as tiny claws punchered his precious ear. "Bloody hell!" he howled with a cold look at the brown kitten laying lazily on the back of his recliner. Tentatively, Spike touched his aching ear to pull back with blood gracing his pale fingers. "Stupid cat. Pull another stunt like that and I'll send ya back to the whelp."

William looked up at him innocently as his tail swayed from side to side.

"Don't give me that look," SPike cried out as he pointed a bloodied finger at the kitten. William leaned forward to lick the blood off forcing smile from the bad vampire.

"Dude, that's so gross!" a voice said behind the oblivious blond.

Spike whirled around in game face ready to protect little William only to slide out of it with a sigh. "Don't you have a home?" he bit out angrily.

"Why, yes I do. One that's not so dark and dank. But, look! Pizza, beer, blood. Everything a growing vampire needs. And, a movie to go on top," Xander said cheerfully as he set down the drinks on the small table next to the television. "Stuffed crust."

"Bloody hell, Harris. Just leave!" Spike snarled at the annoying young man as he slumped into his recliner.

Xander snorted as he set down the pizzas onto the television. "Now, you know I can't do that."

"Why the bloody hell not?"

"Because then I won't annoy you. And you know how much I love to annoy you," Xander said proudly as he opened a beer. His eyes followed a brown blur to the corner where William settled down in his makeshift bed. "Will! So this is where you've been hanging out. I've been worried...Is that my coat?!" Xander hollared, his eyes going wide. "Spike! I just bought that!"

Spike sat up quickly in defense. "Look, I can explain."

"You damn well better," Xander bit out as he gently pushed William off his coat so that he could shake it clean. He then slipped it on, trying hard to hide his hurt that the vampire just let it sit over there in the dirt.

"Dammit, give a bloke a chance-"

"I can't take this. Come on, Will. Let's do as the grouchy vampire wants and leave," Xander said defeated. His coat had been really expensive but the thought that Spike hadn't cared hurt him deep. Xander bent down and scooped up the purring kitten before pushing passed the speechless blond and out into the cool night.

"Xan!" Spike hollared as the door slammed shut. He bent back and howled at the ceiling.

A/N: Wow...that was a lot better...hope ya'll like it. Sorry it's short. I'll try to update soon!

Laterz!

Rocki 


	3. Author's Note

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of the Buffy franchise or the Angel one. i just mess with the heads of rapid fans such as myself.

**WARNING!!:** MaleXMale pairing! There is a back button for a reason!! Also, there will be swearing in almost every chapter. Sorry.

**A/N: **I am SO sorry for the wait. But, you will have to wait just a little longer. I'm a little stuck and need your help. Now, I want Spike to visit one of his family for help on the Xander situation. I'm deciding on whether it should be Drusilla or Angel. If Angel, I'm gonna twist the storyline so that he and Cordy met up that night and Connor never found his "father" Holt's body so he only received the letter. I hate angst and that plot line always sucked. Now, it's up to you guys! Who do you want Spike to go visit? Dru or Angel? And, who do you want to tell the Xan-Man he's too involved with Spike? 'Cause we all know he'd never be able to see it first. I'm thinking Dawnie. What about you guys?

**A/N2:** I'll update as soon as I can. My comp is also broken and I have to use the school comps or my roomie's laptop. Sorry! Love your reviews and don't forget to give me your opinion!!


	4. Chapter the Third

**Disclaimer:** You all already know I don't own Buffy which totally sucks.

**A/N:** Just check out the former chapters for the same notes as usual, folks. LOL!

There were so many people who chose Dawn and Buffy-I think they tied so I went with another plan. Didn't turn out so far how I wanted it to but hey, it works so far. LOL! Also, I have a little twist on the way for you guys for waiting so freakin' long for updates. Sorry, I've had exams and such and a research paper that may take a while before the next chapter but bear with me! I will continue this!! Also, check out my other stories if you what. I like them but, hey, I'm so biased. Review if you don't like and review if you do like. Laterz! Rocki!!

Now, on with the story I've been taking forever to finally post.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sunnydale

Alexander Harris knew he was being incredibly stupid but who else was he going to go to for men problems? With a determined sigh, Xander picked up the phone and dialed the number to the Magic Box praying that one of the Scoobies would answer before he lost his nerve.

Buffy Summers glared coldly at the back of Giles' head as the older man walked to the back room. "I don't see why I need to train! I'm in perfect shape considering I was a corpse a few months ago!" she hollared earning her a weird look from the only customer in the room. "Oh, like you haven't died!" she snapped as she headed to the ringing telephone. "Magic Box."

"Buff?"

"Xan?"

"Can-can you come over here for a little or I can go to your house and we can, er, talk?" Xander asked nervously. He rubbed the back of his neck as he blinked back tears.

"Is this about Spike?" Buffy asked with a glare at Anya as the blond woman pointed at her wrist. Anya was under the impression that should the telephone calls not relate strictly to her money making then the calls needed to last only a few moments.

"Spike?! Who said anything about the bleached wonder?" Xander cried, his voice reaching higher octaves than he acheived before puberty.

"Well, he just left town saying he had some business to take care of and not to try pumping him for information for a few weeks," Buffy replied with a shrug.

Willow appeared at her shoulder curiously when Anya stormed off in a huff. "What's wrong?" she whispered.

"Xander and Spike had a fight," Buffy said as she covered the mouthpiece with her hand.

"They always fight," Dawn threw in from cleaning the glass on the counter. "Why would this be-oh, my god! Are they together-together?" she cried out in surprise finally catching on.

"Dawnie!" Xander yelled having heard the innocent teen.

"Dawn!" Willow and Buffy chorused in annoyance.

Dawn, however, wasn't paying attention to her family. Her mind was completely roaming the numerous perverted thoughts that her teenaged mind could imagine. "I should go get some oil. Janice says it always makes the guy feel better when you massage his body with oil. She also says that you need to make sure you don't forget the-"

"Dawn!" Buffy hollared, her face red. "Spike and Xander aren't together. They're in serious like but are guys so don't ever see it."

"It's true," Willow threw in. "Let's get sugary snacks and ice cream so we can convince Xander to spill everything to us."

"Like a slumber party!" Buffy giggled excitedly. She hung up on the sputtering Xander and the three girls hurried to the store.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LA

Spike sucked down another bag of blood as he drove straight to Los Angeles. He knew Angel hated him but he really needed his sire. Afterall, Angel was the first Vampire to have a relationship with a human even if that girl happened to be a Slayer at the time. Spike spun down the road and straight to the Hyperion. Figures that tall, dark, and forehead would live in a bleedin' hotel. Spike sighed and parked.

"Spike!" Cordy cried in surprise as the blond Vampire strolled into the front doors. "You can't be here! You're evil!"

"Easy, luv. Just here to see your boss. Put this in a clean room for me, thanks," he said as he tossed her his duffle bag. "Gonna be here for a while." Spike wandered off to Angel's office and threw himself into the visitor chair silently.

Angel finished his paperwork before leaning back in his chair. "How long do you think you'll be able to keep this up?"

"What?" Spike asked with a surprise.

"Well, you don't really think you can stay good, now, do you? You still lack that pleasant thing called a soul."

"What's pleasant about it?" Spike mumbled with a glare. He rolled his eyes. "Look, the whelp's making me feel all funny inside and I need my sire."

Angel stared at Spike. "What kind of...feelings?" Angel shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"The kind I used to have for Cecily," Spike muttered. "Before she tore my heart out."

"Yeah, she was a bitch. We got our revenge, though." Angel and Spike shared a smirk at the thought of burning down everything Cecily and her family had owned including a stable filled with prize studs.


End file.
